Absolute and Nevermore
by BunnyWings
Summary: A poem of life haunted by an Absol, inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven." Pretty much self-explanatory from there! Rated T for general Poe-isms, but nothing bad. Reviews are infinitely appreciated


**Hello Pokémon fans, one and all! Hope you all aren't tired of my poetry yet, because here's yet another not-story! I apologize for slow updates, and I can say I understand how it happens to writers so often...especially writers in school... But instead of excuses, I offer you a tray of British jam tarts, and hot tea of your choice. *bows briefly* Please forgive me.**  
 **  
For those of you who follow my Yugioh Arc-V story, Tears Till 2AM, here's a disclaimer (if you don't, skip right to the parade of brackets down there): Chapter 5 of TT2AM is in progress! In fact, I'd say it's about halfway done, and the hardest part is over. All I need is the time to sit down and finish it, and then I'll update. Thankfully, given the pace the Arc-V plot is moving, and the amount of screentime Yuugo is getting, I don't think I'll get backed up with material to write. I do apologize to anyone who has already lost interest in the recent Yugioh-related events. *bows again and offers more tarts and tea***

 **{[{[{Disclaimer done}]}]}**  
 **In this poem, I dedicate a shout-out to** _Noriko Nanahara_ , **author of Pokémon's** _The Worst Game in History_. **It's not a poem, but the saga is poetry in my eyes!  
I now present you with Absolute and Nevermore, inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's **_The Raven_ **. (Which, I don't need to say, but I don't own).**

* * *

 _"It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger." -Pokémon X, Absol Pokedex entry._

* * *

In the autumn, leaves were falling,

When I found a sight appalling,

Sight an Absol trodding closely, and I feared what it would bring,

Through the market I was walking,

Shiv'ring at its steady stalking,

Stalking close, and then I realized it was here the day before,

It would be there many more.

~

And as each day is passing by,

I feel that Absol's staring eye,

Staring through me, and each night I soon begin to wonder why,

I knew not of that worth knowing,

That my heart is slowly slowing,

Slowing till it beats its final beat that one last precious time,

Such an end will be sublime.

~

Oblivious, I live my life,

Not noticing the looming knife,

Or that each scarlet leaf that tumbles down with metaphor is rife,

My snow-white shadow watches on,

As these cold autumn months grow long,

And paranoia gnaws my mind and soul through every sleepless night,

What fate lay beyond my sight?

~

I return home and lock the door,

Now going outside never more,

Never shall I see the Absol that so haunts me to my core,

But it's at the window baying,

And so fearfully, I'm laying,

Laying, hiding, hoping, that it's all some twisted, evil joke,

But my own death I would invoke.

~

This paranoia, I can't stand,

I must escape and leave this land,

As I break free and run I'm unaware that things won't go as planned

My weak heart is pounding badly,

Deeply, painfully, and sadly,

Sadly, fear takes hold and life around me turns at once to black,

I gave myself a heart attack.

~

And so suddenly, I stumbled,

To the stony streets I tumbled,

Tumbled, but no pain was felt, my death had left me humbled,

The nearby Absol watched me die,

But its dark eyes, they did not cry,

It was merely giving warning that I'd cause my death before,

Absolute and Nevermore. 

* * *

**Aaaaaand scene! As per usual, thank you immensely for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it, and whether you did or not, _please_ leave a review. I basically cannot write into silence, and the fewer reviews I get on my stories, the more discouraged I get to write quickly (and by quickly, I mean a humanly acceptable pace...I currently write rather slow). So, if you enjoy these stories or wish to see improvements, or have anything to say at all, then please drop a note in the box below ;n; Hearing from my readers is the best present I can ever get. ^_^  
Thank you all again! You're the best!**

 **Peace Out! Bunny~**


End file.
